elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seventh Legion
The Seventh Legion is one of the Imperial Legions. It has been utilized multiple times by different Empires in events often relating to invasions. By game *Seventh Legion (Online) History Second Era Four years before the Soulburst took place,Introduction to The Elder Scrolls Online the Seventh Legion occupied a large chunk Bangkorai in High Rock and Hammerfell. Four years later, the Imperial Ambassador to High Rock, Jadier Plourde, petitioned the Elder Council to pull these troops back. He is supported by Councilor Jirich, who makes a motion that the matter be raised during the next Legionary's Council. The Elder Council agrees, and General Nipia of the Second Legion is tasked with delivering the news the next time the Legionary's Council meets. Before the matter could be raised the next year, however, the Soulburst took place''Minutes of the Elder Council'' and the Imperial City would become cut off from the rest of Cyrodiil,Dialogue with Captain PriscusDialogue with Captain VirgilusDialogue with Captain Drusus disabling the news to reach the Seventh Legion. As such, the Seventh Legion continued to occupy parts of Bangkorai. During the Alliance War, the Legion had advanced their army, conqeuring Hallin's Stand from Hammerfell,Dialogue with Imrazan and the Bangkorai Garrison from the Knights of Saint Pelin.Conversation between Septima Tharn and Queen Arzhela during "The Parley" The Garrison was said to be a strong position of power, and the Knights stationed there were said to have numbered over two hundred. A handful of them escaped, their stories of how the Garrison fell to Imperial forces varied, some saying giant Daedra scaled the walls, while others claimed the dead rose within the crypt of the Garrison.Dialogue with High King Emeric The Legion also had an agreement with the Reachmen.Dialogue with Duke Renchant Evermore's farms and towns were being raided, with the city itself being low on food and morale.Dialogue with Seneschal Andras As such, the Imperials attempted to take the city of Evermore from the Daggerfall Covenant through diplomacy, promising its Duke, Duke Renchant, that after the city would accept Imperial rule, it would be safe from the Reachman horde and retain considerable autonomy. The Duke himself had allowed refugees from the Imperial-occupied areas into Evermore, but did order the arrest of those who spoke out against the Imperials, believing their unrest would cause terror. In order to gain support among the population of the city, Captain Cipius of the Legion had sent in spies who spoke in favor of Imperial rule.Dialogue with Marcius CipiusDialogue with Nari ButeoDialogue with Sextus Denter The Imperials had also placed weapon crates near the city, which were meant to provide the spies and their new recruits with weapons and armor for taking over the city. People who remained loyal to the Covenant but surrendered were to be spared, but turned into slaves.Cipius' Orders These legion spies would eventually be killed, and Queen Arzhela would take the throne of Evermore from the Duke.Events of "Imperial Infiltration" Sometime later, Septima Tharn would request a parley be held with Queen Arzhela. Queen Arzhela, being unaware that the Bangkorai Garrison had fallen, suspected the Imperial forces wanted a peace agreement.Dialogue with Queen Arzhela During the parley, Septima Tharn explained she was not planning on peace, instead demanding the unconditional surrender of Evermore. She also elaborated that her forces had conqeured the Bangkorai Garrison. Following this news, Arzhela attempted to murder the General, only to realize she had used illusion magic. Septima took this as a declaration of war, and ordered her Seventh Legion to attack the Queen, though their attempts would fail due to the aid Arzhela received from the Fighters Guild and Mages Guild.Events of "The Parley" From this point onward, the Legion forces would continue to be pushed back. Where as originally they had been raiding the supply lines at Martyr's Crossing, they were stopped by the Knights of Saint Pelin, and their boats were burned.Events of "Raiders at the Crossing" Following this, an assault on the Bangkorai Garrison itself took place. Its Commander was ordered to use the captives as hostages if it were necessary,Orders for Attius and he did.Events of "Storming the Garrison" A Covenant troop was ordered through the sewers of the Garrison and open the main gates for the Covenant army. The Imperials tried their best to hold the Courtyard, fighting against the Lion Guard and other Covenant troops, with sorcerors attacking the Covenant forces with firebolts. They would eventually be pushed back and hold their last stand at the bridge leading to the crypt of the Garrison, where they had fallen to conscripting men and women for their cause. They had also started to make use of Daedra to protect the Garrison against the Covenant army, and the Garrison's Battlemage, Battlemage Papus, sacrificed a Legionnaire in order to allow a Dolmen to form in the Garrison. A Dark Anchor was then summoned by a Xivilai named Moath. But the Anchor would be destroyed and the Imperial army at the Garrison was defeated. It was a victory in a crucial battle, and High King Emeric decided to push on in order to liberate Southern Bangkorai. In Southern Bangkorai, Legion forces raided refugees,Events of "A Handful of Stolen Dreams" and had also taken over Old Tower by order of Captain Helenus. They conqeured Old Tower relatively easily, as the forces who were guarding the location were on patrol when the tower was taken over, and the Imperial troops who conqeured it were new and weak. The Covenant captain of the Tower, Captain Wardush, tried to take back the tower, only to fail and end up mortally wounded.Dialogue with Captain Wardush Other Imperial troops would end up being sent to find Volenfell, a Dwemer City, and find and capture anything within that could be of value to the Imperial war effort.Second Cohort Orders Within Southern Bangkorai, other forces which were hostile to the Empire tried to combat it in other ways. Mazrahil the Scarab attempted to falsify Imperial orders in order to send them back to Cyrodiil. Mazrahil had earned a great reputation during the conquests of Durcorach the Black Drake, as Mazrahil worked against the Reachmen in effective ways. Since that time, however, he had become old, and was caught by the Imperials when trying to falsify their orders, and was wounded. He tasked a Covenant troop with dealing with causing a distraction and obtaining the orders.Events of "Scavenging for a Scarab" He then forged the orders in such a way that the troops were recalled to Cyrodiil.Forged Second Cohort Orders Other Imperial forces would also return to Cyrodiil, but for different reasons. The forces commanded by Captain Gemelle were originally tasked with taking out Redguard insurgents, but were ambushed by spiders. By the time they had discovered what had occured, two-thirds of the Legion company was gone. As such, the Captain and her troops were tired of the campaign within Bangkorai,Dialogue with Captain Gemelle and enlisted the aid of a Covenant troop. Upon her company being rescued from the spiders, they made their way to Cyrodiil to fight in the war there.Events of "To Aid the Enemy" Other Imperial forces, under the command of Panthius Varro, had taken over Onsi's Breath, the most prosperous mine within Bangkorai. The Imperials did not have enough of their own men to work the mines, and as such, conscripted travelers to mine for them.Dialogue with Rahannal A Covenant soldier infiltrated the mining operation, however, and sabotaged it from within through collaboration with the Foreman of the mine, killing Commander Varro and enabling the miners to take up arms against the Imperials who captured them.Events of "Rising Against Onsi's Breath" Razak's Wheel, a Dwemer ruin, was also hit by the Legion. Imperial Researchers had discovered of a Dwemer named Razak, who, before his death, had nearly completed his greatest work, a truly autonomous construct, with the capability to function of its own even outside of the city it was designed for. The Imperials aimed to discover such a machine, and create replicas of it in order to defeat their enemies. Their advances were halted by a vault door within Razak's Wheel, however, as the door required three keys in order to be opened, and would not open through other means.Notes on Razak One of the researchers noted that the door resisted every kind of destruction or unlock spell available to them. The researcher also realized that the door was filled with pictograms which told a narrative, the clasical Elven cosmogony.Notes on the Vault Door The Imperial tents located near Razak's Wheel were spotted by a Covenant Scout, who chose to investigate. However, the scout was captured by the Imperial forces and her orders, which detailed every Covenant patrol route within the region, were stolen. She tasked a Covenant trooper with retrieving the orders and killing the high ranking Imperials who were in charge of the Imperial forces at the ruin, Major Carina and Spymaster Geta.Events of "The Covenant Infiltrator" This troop would also discover that Razak's autonomous creation was a Dwemer Spider after successfully completing the steps portrayed within Razak's plans.Events of "The Mystery of Razak" Hallin's Burden, a city in Hammerfell, was occupied by the Legion. The city had fallen to Imperial troops before the Redguards' own soldiers could arm themselves. As such, a traitor was suspected to have lived inside the walls.Dialogue with Ayma Attempts were made to sabotage the Legion's supply lines, by taking their weapons and providing them to the resistance inside the city.Dialogue with Yarah The guard captain of the city, Captain Dhakir at-Nimr, had lost his daughter to the Imperial forces, who kept her captive.Dialogue with Captain Dhakir at-Nimr An Imperial Officer, named Quatrius Scipio, held the Captain's daughter for his personal gain, until being forced to let go of her by a Covenant infiltrator. Because of this, Captain Dhakir's forces were willing to aid the soldier with finding the traitor.Events of "The Lion's Den" The traitor of the city would turn out to be Maradem, and would be drugged in order to liberate the rightful ruler of the city, Grandeya Nuwarrah, who had been put in the stocks at the palace grounds.Events of "A Thirst for Revolution" After the Grandeya was liberated, the resistance took over the palace courtyard, and the Covenant troop entered the palace to take out Sadas Secundus, the head of the local Legion force. The soldier was originally paralyzed, and when they recovered, Maradem had entered the palace in his Imperial armor, attempting to kill the soldier, but failed. Secundus was then killed by the troop, and Hallin's Stand was liberated.Events of "The Shifting Sands of Fate" Within the Alik'r Desert, the Imperials had taken over Satakalaam, a city on the border of Bangkorai. These Legionnaires were in league with the Withered Hand, a cult dedicated to Necromancy.Dialogue with General Thoda The Imperials had managed to conqeur the city through an old smuggling tunnel linking Bangkorai to Satakalaam.Dialogue with Lady Moyaltha This tunnel ended up in the house of Magnifico Khorshad, who had collaborated with the Imperials, as refusal to collaborate would have been to no avail.Dialogue with Magnifico Khorshad The Daggerfall Covenant had started a siege on the city, but did not dare to assault, as the Imperials had taken citizens captive. Because King Fahara'jad of Hammerfell did not want blood on his hands, these troops could not attack the city, as the Imperials would kill their captives if the army attempted to attack.Dialogue with General Thoda An undercover Covenant troop entered the city and freed the hostages. After this, the soldier blew up the smuggling tunnel, and the Covenant army liberated the city.Events of "Imperial Incursion" The Imperials would make their last stand at the Hall of Heroes, where they had set up an active encamptment. Many soldiers entered and left the Hall, and the troops within the camp itself had been dug in for weeks.Dialogue with Scout Nadira Imperial troops had largely been killed within the Hall while trying to enter its Chamber of Passage under the command of the Magus-General.Directive To Centurion Bodenius When the army did breach the chamber, the Magus-General threatened her troops if they attempted to enter.On the Chamber of Passage When the forces under the command of High King Emeric wanted to liberate the Hall of Heroes, Septima Tharn appeared, and used magic to defeat the army and capture the High King.Events of "Trials and Tribulations" The Vestige, who had survived the assault, then spoke to scout Nadira, the scout who had located the camp. After explaining the situation, the scout returned to Evermore to obtain another army to save the High King. Within the Hall, the Imperial forces had summoned numerous Daedra,Dialogue with Keeper of the Hall and had set up units to defend the location.Events of "Trials and Tribulations" Septima Tharn had taken High King Emeric to the Chamber of Passage, and killed him in order to take his soul to the Far Shores. This would turn out to be a plot by Septima Tharn in order to kill the Vestige, as she knew the Vestige had held the Daggerfall Covenant together at every turn. Septima unleashed armies of spirit warriors, which she had learned to summon through the aid of one of her mages studying Mannimarco's notes.On the Spirits of the Hel Shira But the attacks were to no avail, as the Vestige killed them all. Septima then attempted to kill the Vestige herself, only to fail in the attempt. While Septima was being defeated, Queen Arzhela of Evermore had assembled another army of Lion Guard, and liberated the Hall of Heroes, effectively defeating the Seventh Legion.Events of "To Walk on Far Shores" Third Era During the Third Era, the Seventh Legion was known to have accompanied Uriel Septim V on his ill-fated journey to Akavir in a conquest to annex it into the Septim Empire. Both the Seventh Legion and the Tenth Legion would end up being entirely destroyed by the Tsaesci assault at the end of the invasion.Report: Disaster at Ionith Fourth Era Later during the early Fourth Era, the Seventh Legion, along with the Fifteenth Legion defended Orsinium when the Redguards and Bretons came to sack it. Following the sacking of Orsinium, the two Legions put themselves in harms way to get the survivors to safety in Skyrim. Appearances * * * * * References es:Legión VII cs:Siedma Légia Category:Imperial Legion Category:Lore: Factions